Wait for Me
by animeaddict2323232
Summary: Duncan never meant for this to happen. He just needed her to tell him everything would be okay, that she would be waiting for him.   Rated T for our favorite delinquent's use of colorful words, Oneshot DxC


**This break...ALL I've done is re-watch Total Drama Island and reminisce about Duncan and Courtney, my favorite couple in this entire series! So here's a one shot of the two...enjoy (: **

**I do not own any Total Drama Island characters...even though I wish I owned Duncan...and Noah. **

**X**

**Wait For Me**

**X**

"You came."

_Do not fall for his tricks, _Courtney reminded herself as she crossed her arms over her chest. "I wasn't going to." She winced when she heard the screeching sound of the officer closing the cell door.

Although she didn't look at him, she could tell his hope had diminished when he let out a deep, troubled sigh. "_Fuck. _I messed up, Courtney. I admit it. It was _fucking _stupid and I regret the whole thing. Everything is just so _fucked _up," Duncan said angrily. He let out a loud, war cry and slammed his cuffed hands against the stone wall. Duncan raised his torn up, bloody hands to slam it against the wall again, but Courtney was faster.

"Duncan," She scolded him, grabbing his cuffed hands tightly. "Stop," She commanded firmly, intervening before the officer could move a muscle. He nodded and looked up at her with his light blue eyes that were normally teasing and playful. Instead, his light blue eyes were dimmed and rimmed red as if he hadn't slept well in days.

Courtney bit her lip and closed her eyes to keep herself from giving into him again. He always did this to her. He always screwed something up, but he always made up for it just by speaking or by looking at her. She couldn't let herself fall for it again. This time, it was _serious. _Despite the several, incessant demands for him to stop gambling, Duncan never listened and made her forget about the subject with a touch of his lips. He might have been suave with her, but he certainly was not suave with the cops. Duncan's smoldering glance, arm brush and soft lips did not have the same effect on the police as it did on Courtney.

He was arrested for not only gambling illicitly, but for violating his probation. His punishment? Duncan was sentenced to ten years in prison, unless his lawyer could find some loophole in his earlier sentences. Duncan's lawyer? His lawyer was his uncle that hasn't won a case since he passed his exam, which took him five times to pass.

"I just need you to tell me that everything will be okay. Please, Princess...just _please,_" he pleaded desperately, his voice shaking with fear that she will reject him.

He didn't mean for this to happen. Duncan never imagined that he would get caught or that it could result in such a drastic punishment. He was always cautious about talking about their ring in public. Even so, he never should have done it in the first place. Looking at her, he could see how hurt she was by this ordeal. Courtney wouldn't even look him in the eye and even though she was trying to keep a cool exterior, her lip was trembling. _Fuck. _She had asked, no _begged, _him to stop gambling, but he insisted that he would be all right. He was wrong.

Duncan touched the side of her cheek and breathed out her name shakily. "I'm sorry, Court. I'm so sorry." He wished he had never gotten involved in that _fucking _gambling ring Geoff had introduced him to. He needed her to tell him that they were going to be okay. Courtney was the one, positive person in his life. She was the one person that could drive him crazy one minute and light up his hormones the next minute. She was the strongest, most passionate person he had ever known. She was his spitfire, his girl. Courtney was the one.

Even though Courtney knew her cool exterior would crumble if she looked at him, she did it anyway. He was stupid idiot, an asshole even for not listening to her. These facts didn't change anything. Duncan still had the ability to make her feel alive, something no one had been able to do in her jaded, provincial life. She wanted to hit him, wanted to yell and scream, but she was so tired of fighting. Duncan admitted he was wrong and he seemed really desperate for her forgiveness.

Swallowing hard, she pulled him into a hug and rested her head in the crook of his neck. Courtney ran her fingers through his green mohawk and rubbed soothing circles into the back of his neck. He limply held on to her waist and tried to control his unsteady breathing.

"Times up."

Courtney wished she could tell the burly man with the gruff voice to go to hell, but she knew better than to defy an officer. She pulled away from the crook of his neck and kissed the top of his forehead gently. Bringing her lips down towards his ear, she whispered, "I'll wait for you."

She smiled softly at Duncan when she saw how relieved and overjoyed he looked. "Ah Princess...that's...amazing. I love you."

Pulling away from him, Courtney smiled softly. Duncan rarely used those words; he only used them when he was amazed by her. "Duncan, I love you too." Her chest tightened when his warmth left her body.

"Miss?" Courtney shivered instantly when she felt the officer grab her elbow roughly. She yanked her arm away from his python grasp and exited the holding cell.

She turned back and smiled at Duncan when she heard his soft chuckling. Courtney mouthed a goodbye to him before turning on her heel to follow the officer out of the holding cells.

Turning to the officer with a stern countenance, she said confidently, "You'll be hearing from my lawyer. And _I assure you_, he will not rest until my neanderthal of a boyfriend is out of prison."

**X**

**Now **_**that's **_**the Courtney everyone knows and loves!**

**I wrote this a while ago and decided to polish it up!**

**I am a diehard Duncan and Courtney fan. **

**That is all. **

**Anime. **


End file.
